


cute boys deserve kisses

by moonpower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a word vomit, and their height difference, basically just jisung being renjun's baby, lapslock, plus a surprise in the end, this is because of jisung's reply on that twitter menpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: even though it was muffled, jisung could still hear renjun's laugh, "eyy, jisung-ah, what am i supposed to do when you're acting this cute, huh?"jisung turned the tap off and turned to face renjun. he engulfed the older in a bear hug and hid his face on his hyung's neck. "you should give me a... kiss."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	cute boys deserve kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the reply either jisung or chenle did (it wasn't confirmed who did it but im betting my life it was jisung, and im gonna put my clown outfit on if it wasn't him) on their menpa on october 27 where chenji replied and agreed on the fan's name which was 'renjun is the prettiest in the world'
> 
> all errors are mine and this is practically just a word vomit. enjoy! <33

jisung was eating alone in the kitchen after doing his and chenle's menpa and vlive earlier. it was already nearing 1 am and jaemin left after cooking him his favorite ramen, wanting to take a shower before going to bed.

he was busy looking at the fans' reactions to their replies on their tweets when one reply he has done earlier caught his eye.

> **nct dream **@nctsmtown_dream
> 
> end of spoiler! please keep it a secret ㅠㅠ
> 
>   
  
**준잉세상제일예뻐 (renjun is the prettiest in the world) **@***********
> 
> if i don’t keep it a secret, so what?
> 
>   
  
**nct dream **@nctsmtown_dream
> 
> then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i can’t help it because renjun-hyung is the prettiest..

jisung flushed red upon hearing how whipped he sounded on his reply. it wasn't his intention but when he saw the fan's account name, he couldn't help but agree because his renjun-hyung is indeed the prettiest.

"'o, ramen again?" jisung choked on the noodles he has been slurping when he heard renjun's voice.

"hyung, you scared me!"

renjun just laughed and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the kitchen island where jisung has been eating his midnight ramen.

"so, i saw yours and chenle's tweets tonight," renjun started and jisung has an idea to where he was going to. "you can't help it if our fans don't keep the spoilers as a secret because renjun-hyung is the prettiest, huh?"

jisung groaned and covered his flushed face with his two hands, "hyung!"

renjun chuckled fondly and kept on releasing cooing noises at jisung who keeps on pulling his reddening ears.

"aw, my jisungie is shy~" jisung couldn't take renjun's staring and stood up to clean the table. he kept on speaking incoherent words that was more of groans of embarassment.

jisung went to the sink to wash his used bowl (he's had enough of jaemin lecturing him on leaving his dirty dishes every midnight). he nearly dropped the bowl when he felt two arms encircle his waist and a face buried on the side of his neck.

jisung couldn't help but release a squeak of both surprise and the fact that he knows renjun still needs to stand a little on the tip of his toes to be able to put his head on jisung's shoulder.

"hyung, you were supposed to be the one flustered by my reply on that tweet."

even though it was muffled, jisung could still hear renjun's laugh, "eyy, jisung-ah, what am i supposed to do when you're acting this cute, huh?"

jisung turned the tap off and turned to face renjun. he engulfed the older in a bear hug and hid his face on his hyung's neck. "you should give me a... kiss."

"hmm... what was that? you need to be louder, jisungie." he could hear the teasing on renjun's voice.

jisung buried his face more and tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. yet with a louder voice, repeated his wish, "hyung should kiss me."

renjun’s smile got brighter it was practically blinding and all jisung wanted to do was to bask in its warmth but renjun has other plans, “since you asked nicely _and_ cutely, your wish is my command.”

renjun encircled his arms on jisung’s neck and pulled down the taller’s face to meet his lips. jisung closed his eyes and melted under renjun’s sweet lips. it was nothing deep, just their lips attached with each other’s.

  
  
after a few short seconds, renjun separated his lips, but jisung wanted more and tried to chase renjun’s lips. jisung couldn’t help the whine that left his lips when renjun chuckled and distanced himself more, although still not removing his arms around jisung’s neck.

“want more, baby bo—?” jisung didn’t even let renjun finish his sentence and bowed down to eliminate the distance between them. slotting his lips on renjun’s perfectly, as though through how much he has kissed the elder, he has already memorized the angle to which his and renjun’s lips will align perfectly.  
  
  


  
it’s not a lie, though. jisung is a cute boy. cute boys deserve kisses that renjun is more than willing to give.  
  
  


**extra:**

“ya!!!”

a loud voice caused the two to separate from their embrace (and lip lock). they hurriedly looked at where the voice came from and saw a freshly showered jaemin from the kitchen’s entrance.

“my jisungie! my baby! what have you done, renjunnie?! why are you defiling the baby?!”

“jaeminie-hyung!” jisung nearly screamed. embarrassment coloring his ears on to his neck red while trying to hide at the back of renjun.

“jaemin, excuse my language, but what the fuck?”

“injun! jisungie is still 18! he’s still a baby!” jaemin continued to protest but the teasing smirk that’s slowly escaping his hold tells them otherwise.

“jaemin-hyung, i’m not a baby!”

“yes, you are!” jaemin and renjun both cried out the same time, “and you jaemin! you have no right to use jisung’s age against me when—“

  
  
“fuck, renjun, no—”

  
  
“—you’ve been making out with mark-hyung ever since you were jisung’s age!”

“what?”

**Author's Note:**

> hskdjksdjs yes, i did it and put markmin at the end HAHSHAHHSAH if you reached this far then thank you very much for reading this! kudos and comments are highly appreciated <33
> 
> tweet translation used is from @realestjaemren 
> 
>   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)


End file.
